


i think we’re alone now

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Darryl - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skephalo, Song Lyrics, Song fic, YouTube, Zak - Freeform, i love them hh, mcyt - Freeform, me when i cry, romantic, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: inspired by “ i think we’re alone now “ by tiffany .---“ children behave , thats what they say when we’re together . and watch how you play , they don’t understand “
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	i think we’re alone now

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot that i had the ability to write fluff  
> all i know is “ major character death “  
> anyways here is a song fic i like this one

“ children behave , thats what they say when we’re together . and watch how you play , they don’t understand “ 

-

“ alright , boys ! we will be back later this evening , play nice , okay ? “ skeppy’s mother shouted from the next room over , he always found it funny how his mother had said “ play nice “ ever since he was a child , and even though he is sixteen now , she still says it .

his parents and his friend , bad’s , parents typically go out for drinks on saturday evenings . leaving them some alone time .

bad and skeppy had been friends since they were in diapers . they did everything together . they walked to school together , and if one was sick , the other would go to their house , and care for them all day . 

they were basically inseparable . they had sleepovers almost every single night , it was rare for them not to .

-

“ and so we’re running just as fast as we can , holding on to one another’s hands . tryin’ get away into the night , “

-

skeppy looked over to bad , who was sitting at his desk , staring right back at him . they listened closely for the sound of the car engine to start up , and vanish as it drove into the city .

they sat in silence for a moment , making sure that they were gone . and once the only noise between them was the quiet air conditioner .

simultaneously , they vaulted up from their places , and ran out of his bedroom door , down to the living room .

-

“ you put your arms around me as we tumble to the ground and you say - “

-

they both dove onto the couch , landing in a position to where their sides touched . they both laughed , desperately attempting to regain their breath .

they fumbled into a position where skeppy had his arms wrapped around bad’s next loosely, his head leaning on his chest as he continued to giggle at the situation .

this was their routine . their parents would go out for drinks , and they would run downstairs to watch a movie . 

but tonight was different . neither of them reached for the television remote , they just sat there , giggling .

-

“ i think we’re alone now , there doesn’t seem to be anyone around . “

“ i think we’re alone now , the beating of our hearts is the only sound “

-

the only light that was illuminating the room was the small kitchen light behind them . the air conditioner faded out of their minds , leaving skeppy to listen the soft beating of bad’s heart .

bad’s hands made their way to skeppy’s soft hair , his fingers gently running through his messy waves . it felt soft to him , almost like petting a cat’s long fur , but it was softer than that .

it felt heavenly , being in that position . it felt 𝘦𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘤 almost . and everything was okay , they were okay .

-

“ look at the way , we’ve gotta hide what we’re doin’ “

“ ‘cause what would they say ? if they ever knew . and so we’re running just as fast as we can . “

-

“ hey , bad ? “ skeppy muttered , the smile slowly faded from his face , concerning bad .

“ what’s up ? “ bad replied , sitting up a bit .

“ why are we hiding ? do we have a reason to ? what are we ? “ he had so many questions , but not nearly enough time to ask them all .

bad was caught off guard , his eyes slightly widened at the intensity of the questions , but still , he remained calm , skeppy always admired that .

“ well , i’m not sure why we are hiding , i don’t think we have a reason to , i think it just feels better that way . “ bad rubbed skeppy's back in a comforting manner , tracing circles in his bright-blue sweater .

“ yeah , but , what are we ? “

“ well , i’m not too sure , what do you want us to be ? “

“ i’m not sure either , “ that was a lie , he was completely sure what he wanted . “ i think we are best friends , but it feels like more than that . “

bad hummed in agreement , thinking up what to say next . “ do you want to be more ? “

skeppy sat in silence for a minute or two . not an awkward silence , but a comfortable silence , a safe silence .

“ if you want to be . “

“ that’d be okay with me . “

-

“ holding onto one another’s hand . tryin’ to get away into the night “

“ and you wrap your arms around me as we tumble to the ground and you say “

“ i think we’re alone now “


End file.
